


A Mage's Kiss

by FenZev



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenZev/pseuds/FenZev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story exploring the often downplayed chemistry and unresolved sexual tension between Alistair and Morrigan. Past scene describing the dark ritual and present day scene when they are forced to meet again. Can be enjoyed as a one-shot, but if you follow Lost Defenders of Thedas then enjoy this extended M-rated scene from chapter 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mage's Kiss

_**A/N: This one-shot can be read on its own. But for those that follow my story Lost Defenders of Thedas, this is the M-rated extended version from Chapter 14. To create the one-shot feel but without spoilers, scenes from Chapters 9, 13, and 14 were inserted and edited for this story. If you like this and don't follow Defenders, maybe you should go try it ;)** _

* * *

**._.~`~._.*The Past*._.~`~._.**  


_The room was pitch black, the candle above the bed long burned to its wicks end. It had surprised Morrigan when Alistair asked for her to ignite it again. She had assumed it would be easier for him to complete the task if he was not forced to look upon her. The flame had highlighted flecks of green and brown within his hazel eyes that she had never noticed before. Of course she had never been this close to him either._

_He hadn't realized how pale she really was until he brought his hand to her face; his bronze tone standing out among the ivory backdrop. In the back of his mind he'd always imagined turning to stone had he touched her, yet he found he enjoyed the softness of her skin. She had offered every comfort to make this as easy as possible for him, and he found it difficult to admit that she was right; he didn't hate it quite as much as he believed he would._

_As they lay together in bed, hearts still racing and breathing not quite under control, Alistair couldn't help but wonder if she knew she was his first. She was obviously experienced in her actions and confident; had he been able to fool her? He had relinquished control from the very beginning, but he found it very easy to match her pace with his own thrusts. Halfway through he was even courageous enough to reposition her beneath him. The Morrigan he knew would have no problem pointing out his flaws, and yet for the last hour only gasps, moans and content sighs escaped her lips._

_Morrigan knew; she had been with enough inexperienced men that she had known for months. But the moment he touched her, his nervous fingers removing the ties in her hair, she no longer wanted to hurt him with the wit of her tongue. She felt the need to give this man the memorable experience a first time should be. For someone such as him, it would need to be gentle, passionate, and meaningful. Perhaps it was part of the ritual itself that made her feel this way, for she had no other explanation why she would suddenly care._

_She was the first to rise that morning, surprised that she allowed herself to remain cocooned within his arms for so long. She wasn't even aware she had woken him until he spoke while she was dressing. "Did...did it work?"_

_Morrigan turned to face him. "I believe we were successful."_

_Alistair sat up, adjusting the sheet so it covered his lap. "So that's it then. You're leaving."_

_She walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. "After the battle, yes." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "There is also one more thing I must ask of you."_

_His brow raised as he stared at her. "Uhm, I'm not certain what more I can give you," Alistair said honestly._

_Morrigan reached for the green velvet pouch on the nightstand and handed it to him. "I wish to give you something," she told him. "'Tis a ring. Now before you get any foolish notions let me explain."_

_He opened the small bag and held it over his hand, the slightly heavy object falling into his palm. The twisted loop of rosewood seemed to shift and change before his eyes. It was hard to be certain, but Alistair thought he could see each of the animals Morrigan changed into along its smooth surface. There was also an emotion that came with holding the ring; a small tinge of regret and sorrow._

_"Flemeth once gave me the ring because it allowed her to find me no matter where I went," Morrigan explained. "I disabled its power once we left the Wilds, and have since changed it. 'Tis not out of sentimentality that I give you this ring you understand. I wish you to have it as a means for me to find you, should I have need in the future."_

_"You? Sentimental?" Alistair laughed teasingly. "Perish the thought!" Morrigan shot him a look that nearly burned right through him, but then he noticed the corner of her mouth turn slightly upward in a smile. He hesitated before asking her, "does it do anything else?"_

_"Flemeth used to say that 'twas a link between us, one that I presumed worked both ways. I never tested it, but I doubt she would've lied over such a thing."_

_Alistair moved the ring over each of his fingers. "In regards to your safety? No, I suppose she wouldn't." He found that the ring fit his middle finger perfectly, though he quickly removed it. "So I could find you with this? If need be?"_

_Morrigan felt her frustration rising. "I suppose, were you a mage. 'Tis no matter of importance though, since you have already agreed upon not following me," she reminded him._

_"You're right," he said solemnly as he dropped the ring back in its pouch. "Though I do feel better knowing that if you do need me you can find me."_

_"I wouldn't count on it Alistair," Morrigan advised him. "Our goodbye is now; after the battle I am gone, regardless of its outcome. 'Twould be best if you remember that."_

_Alistair sighed. "Then before you go, please. Take this." He removed his necklace and handed it to her. "Give this to the child? When you feel the time is right? I'd like him, or her, to have something of mine...you know, just because."_

_Morrigan accepted the necklace, her expression softening slightly. "Of course." She stood and walked to the door, opening it slowly. She allowed herself one last glance at him over her shoulder. "I will keep my promise to you," she reiterated. "I expect you to do the same."_

**._.~`~._.*Years Later*._.~`~._.**  


He needed to find her. He was asked to do so, and because he trusted those who'd come to him, he did. The situation she was now in seemed dangerous, from what he had heard, so Alistair did not hesitate to use the ring she had given him to track her down. He feared for her, for their son he'd never met, and so he made excuses to leave the comforts of Denerim to search for her.

The ring worked as promised. Finding her just outside the city in a fortress on top of Dragon's Peak, Morrigan begrudgingly allowed him entrance, and now led him down a long corridor to her room to speak in private.

Alistair followed a distance behind her, fingering the ring that had reunited them. Seeing her had ignited something within him, though exactly what he wasn't clear on. He certainly didn't love her, so what was it? For so many nights he had imagined this moment, and wondered if she had as well. Foolish he knew, and he could hear the word said in Morrigan's voice as it echoed repeatedly through his mind. Even now, as he kept pace behind her, he couldn't help but be curious what she was thinking.

Morrigan fought to ignore the internal struggle Alistair was experiencing. Their proximity was too close, and the fool kept touching the ring, which projected his emotions clearly to her. She would need to get it back before his feelings consumed her. Struggling with her own heart was hard enough; being so near to him, seeing him after so many years apart, she hadn't expected that she would actually miss him. Oh how her mother would scoff at her for such thoughts. Flemeth's voice in her head finally banished her wayward thinking; Morrigan focused on the task at hand rather than the father of her child, who now trudged along behind her.

She left the door to her quarters open for him to follow. Alistair hesitated, took a deep breath, and entered the room. It took a few minutes before his eyes left the floor and scanned the room. His heart dropped as he discovered that the child wasn't there.

"A few things first," Morrigan advised him after feeling his apprehension and quick disappointment. She held out her hand to him. "The ring, if you please."

Alistair looked down at his only connection to her, to his son, and shook his head. "No," he said sternly, surprising her and himself with his defiant tone.

"I could take it from you, should I wish," she reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He wasn't sure why he didn't believe her, but Alistair called her bluff. "Then take it. Until I have other assurances I will not return it."

Morrigan sighed. "Fine. At the very least I ask you remove it, for your feelings are currently driving me mad."

"My feelings?" Alistair asked. "But how do you know…" he trailed off, realizing the stupidity of that question. Of course she knew. The ring was a link; just as he knew she wouldn't fight him for it, she knew every emotion he'd experienced since entering the fortress. Slowly he removed the ring and then reached into his pocket, where he placed it within the velvet pouch she had given him.

Morrigan briefly closed her eyes; she searched and was thankful when she didn't find any further effects of the ring. Her eyes flew open when she felt him walking towards her.

"Do not think to swoop down on me templar," she warned him.

His eyes squinted ever so slightly as his lip curled, the joke on the tip of his tongue, but her stern icy glare convinced Alistair that she was not in the mood for his antics. He took a respectful step away from her and relaxed his posture to help settle her nerves. Hands behind his back, Alistair questioned her. "So tell me Morrigan, what trouble are you in?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, fighting the need to insist that everything was fine and she didn't need his assistance. But this was far from the truth. Fighting against her pride, and the need to be independent, Morrigan reluctantly told him the truth. "Tis not _I_ that requires assistance," she said as she moved to sit on the edge of the windowsill. "The child is the one in danger."

"What sort of danger?" he asked, suddenly fearing her answer.

Morrigan lowered her head, the shameful answer escaping her lips. "Flemeth."

Alistair felt himself flush as anger stirred within him. "And you didn't think to come to me?" He began to pace the room, frustration tearing at his chest. "Months we spent on the road together! Maker's breath we had a child together! How could you not trust me enough to come to me with this?"

"Twas not a matter of trust," she informed him, softening her tone.

"Then what?" he snapped back at her, not realizing she had dropped her defenses. "Your blinding hatred of me? Your fear that I would take him away? I promised you I wouldn't. And whether you believe it or not, my word means something to me."

"Idiot man-child," she shouted, her control finally snapping. "You are in as much danger as our son!"

"What do you..." Alistair began, but Morrigan was past all reason, and she raised her hand intent on slapping that arrogant look from his face. Alistair, however, was too fast for her, and caught her wrist in a tight grip. For a heated moment, they locked eyes, and she was appalled to find that it wasn't just the ring causing this tumult of emotions within her. Before she fully knew what she was doing she threw herself forward and her mouth was on his, daring him to respond.

He did.

Without thought, Morrigan's arms wrapped around his neck as Alistair responded to her kiss. His hands gripped her waist, and as he pressed against her, the weight of his body caused them both to move across the floor. After their blind passion had propelled them completely across the room, Alistair gently pushed Morrigan against the wall and deepened the kiss with a soft groan, reveling in their rediscovery of each other after so many years. Her small frame felt fragile in his hands, but her mouth upon his was the opposite; demanding, and with a strength he'd only ever found in her.

Soft moans from her stirred memories of their one and only time together so long ago. Alistair had little control over his body's response as slender fingers sifted through his hair, grazing his scalp and encouraging him to give her more. He did so, with a familiar ease gleaned from the countless dreams he'd had of this moment. His tongue ran smoothly over hers, pulling away only slightly to encourage her nips at his lower lip. Wanting hands moved up her back, pulling her away from the wall and closer to him. Before either knew what was happening, Morrigan's legs were wrapped around his waist and Alistair was guiding them to the bed.

His armor was stripped away by her skilled hands, falling to the floor loudly before he gently lay her upon the bed. All fear that he had felt with her previously was gone; Alistair found himself wanting her with a ferocious need that he never knew he could feel. Morrigan held him in her vice-like grip; arms and legs around him tightly, refusing to let him go even if he wished it. But he didn't; he wanted this as much as she did. He made his intentions clear by pressing his obvious need against her, and she opened her legs further offering her permission.

Alistair pulled away from her slightly to begin removing his clothes. He gazed down at her, everything that had been missing in his life for so long. All the empty nights he'd spent in a loveless marriage, and the guilt that had plagued him whenever he touched his wife, wishing it could have been Morrigan's soft skin under his hand.

His wife. He was a married man. Even as the woman of his true desires lay beneath him, waiting, wanting him, he felt a sudden surge of dread. Images filled his head as he recalled the last time they were together like this - before the death of the archdemon, before he was crowned king... before he was married.

"I can't do this," he groaned, unable to believe the words were really coming from him. Oh he wanted to, he had wanted to for years...but...

Morrigan propped herself up on her elbows. "Why do you continue to deny yourself?" she demanded, her face flushed with want and frustration at him pulling away. "You hold to worthless ideals when the world has not a care for whether you live or die!"

"I just can't," Alistair rasped, one hand running through his hair. "I'm married now."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, and you love this woman so much, tis clear. Truly."

"Well...no," he admitted softly.

"Then what is it, your precious Maker?" she asked. "The vow you made means something in His eyes?"

Alistair shrugged, refusing to look at her. "I don't know," he whispered. "Maybe."

Morrigan retreated from the bed and moved closer to him, running her hand along his arm. "Your kingdom then?" she asked with a softer tone, sensing his resolve. "The people depend on your ability to remain faithful?"

Alistair gave a short laugh. "None of them even know I'm here."

"Well then," she concluded, bringing her other arm around his neck again. "I see no other excuse for you to fall back on, less of course this isn't what you truly desire." Her lips were on his again, taunting and teasing him with renewed passion.

She was right; there was no real reason why he couldn't have what he wanted. And right now he wanted her more than anything. It took little effort for Morrigan to begin removing his clothes once he had resolved his internal struggles. Her hands moved under his shirt and his body instantly reacted to her touch as she caressed his chest while lifting the material. Pulling away only to lift the garment over his head, Morrigan immediately returned to his now swollen lips, demanding he not back away again.

He had no intention of doing so.

Instead he met her fiery passion with his own ardent need. Following her lead, he reached for the ties that loosely held her robes together. Underneath them, her delectable flesh beckoned for him to taste. With tongues gliding, teeth nibbling, and hands working furiously to remove all barriers between them, Alistair gave a triumphant final pull, exposing her to his gaze. Morrigan's skin shimmered in the firelight as she closed the gap between them, her firm breasts resting against his chest. The feel of her so close renewed the surging heat within him - his need for her obvious as he pressed himself against her stomach through his trousers.

Alistair cursed at the ungraceful way he attempted to remove his boots while still allowing their tongues to intertwine. Toe to heel was not working, and Morrigan nearly laughed at his frustration. Her entire body felt alive as it had not in years, and the magic within her began to pulse, spreading warmth and power into her most secret places. Without a word she pulled away and began pressing soft suckling kisses down his throat. Alistair's head tilted back as her mouth forged a trail from his throat down to his chest; first a sweet chaste kiss followed by a soft nip of his skin. The further down she went on his body the shorter his breaths became. Her nails followed the trail of her mouth, gently grazing him as she journeyed on to his abdomen, above his belly button and then to the rippling skin just below. There was a tenderness she reserved only for this man, followed by slight sting of her teeth.

The anticipation was nearly his undoing as the invisible line she followed led her to just above the pant line. She tickled him slightly as her hands grazed his skin from stomach to hips, and in one swift move, pulled down both pants and smalls to release his aching length. Immediately Morrigan continued her detailed affections, soft, wet lips pressing against him with increased fervor. Alistair found he could not breathe and was mindlessly kneading her hair with his fingertips. She continued these ministrations as she knelt to untie his boots; distracting him with her tongue and mouth. Wild and yet gentle in her actions, she pulled a wanting groan from his lips. He'd have her with boots on and his pants around his ankles; he didn't care at this point. Morrigan was pushing him beyond all his known limits, and Alistair couldn't wait much longer.

His fingertips caressed her cheek and then caught under her chin, applying enough pressure to let her know he wished for her mouth's return to his. She rose to her feet, and he now easily kicked off his boots and stepped out of his clothes. Alistair licked his dry lips before capturing her mouth once more, thrusting his tongue almost helplessly in his need of her. Strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground, and Morrigan used the leverage to secure her legs around his waist again.

This time though there were no barriers between them. Morrigan was already fully aware of Alistair's need, but now he could feel the warmth radiating from her in waves. Soft hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer as he again moved toward the bed and settled her down beneath him. His eyes glanced over her appreciatively, just as he had done before pesky thoughts of marriage interrupted them earlier. Now he gladly embraced the thought of being here, with her, if even only for tonight.

A mischievous grin curled his lips as he tilted his head, bending down slightly to gently kiss her again. Slowly this time, he sought entrance to her mouth and she allowed it, nipping at his lower lip before gliding her tongue longingly across his. Alistair allowed only a few passes before pulling away to look at her. Maker she was beautiful; her hair a tangled mess from his touch, cheeks flushed with desire, lips swollen from his constant attention. She looked up at him with need and want burning in her citrine eyes, and for a moment Alistair thought perhaps love was hidden there as well. He hoped through his actions he could show her what she truly meant to him.

Supporting himself on one elbow, Alistair lightly traced her arm with one hand, stopping only to apply gentle pressure to her shoulder and then her neck. He kissed her chin and then her neck, following with his fingertips as she had done to him. Morrigan gasped as he moved lower, nipping her throat and applying pressure as he suckled her soft skin. He was sure to leave a mark, and he felt a small stirring of pride as he repeated the action below each ear, licking and sucking as her nails clawed at his shoulder. Every moan that escaped her lips urged him on to take what he wanted, but he refrained.

Desire swept through him anew, and a with a hunger to explore every inch of her with his mouth, Alistair continued on. Savoring the musky scent of her, the honeyed taste of her skin, he traced her collarbone with kisses before moving on to her chest. Morrigan struggled with her own control, the feel of his lips on her skin awakening every nerve in her body. Alistair gracefully moved off the bed to kneel on the floor in front of her, allowing him the freedom of both hands. Her firm breasts seemed to fit perfectly in his palms as he cupped them, and Morrigan cried out when he applied pressure between his thumb and forefinger simultaneously. Her back arched off the bed involuntarily, and a cry escaped from her lips. The pleasure he was building within her made her grasp at the blanket beneath her, knuckles white from the grip. Venturing even further with his mouth, Alistair kissed the curve of her stomach as he released her breasts. His hands traced along her ribs to her back, before firmly grasping her bottom and she began to tremble in anticipation.

His head continued to descend, lower and lower, until Morrigan's legs fell open for him. His fingers continued to press into her flesh as he pulled her closer to him. Withdrawing one hand he lifted her leg, nipping the tender skin behind her knee and along her thigh. Every breathless moan and plea that escaped her lips as he explored her so thoroughly flooded him with warmth, and he struggled yet again against his pressing need for release.

Focusing instead on the clear desire in her eyes put there by the anticipation of what was to come, Alistair kept his gaze locked with hers as he brought his attention to her most sensitive place. With one hand still beneath her, the other followed his trail of kisses from her knee to her inner thigh, and then ghosted over her waiting entrance. One final nip and kiss in the hollow where her inner thigh met her hip before finally he could focus on the heat that radiated from her core.

It pained Morrigan to remain so still under his touch, and the anticipation leading up to this moment had nearly shattered her. Each kiss had her warm and wet with desire, and she couldn't help but hold her breath as she waited for him to begin whatever it was he had planned for her. She could feel his hot breath wafting over her as Alistair watched her watching him, the painful need between them threatening the last of her control. She was afraid to speak, not wishing to ruin this moment with words that could lead to a fight. She broke their heated gaze and tilted her head, arched her back, and pushed herself up to him.

As if that were the invitation he was waiting for, Alistair gently slid his tongue along her entrance before slowly slipping a finger inside her. Morrigan's moan was almost a whimper as he continued licking, sucking, and moving his finger in a circular motion within her. His gentle pace was torture at first, after his previous teasing, and she begged him for more with each gasp that spilled from her lips. His own groans vibrated through her center and she writhed beneath his mouth, thrusting upward against him.

With ease, a second finger slipped inside, and the added pressure, the increased fullness, pushed her to the edge of all conscious thought. Alistair felt her muscles spasm within, gripping his fingers as he pushed in, completed a circle, and then pulled out. Her heat, her scent, the look of pure ecstasy on her face made him smile as his tongue continued to lavish all that she offered him. All senses on fire from her orgasm, Morrigan gasped as each touch and stroke pushed the boundaries of her pleasure to their limits. She could barely breathe, but Alistair wasn't finished yet.

Slipping a hand under her back again, he lifted her further up on the bed and hovered over her. She was still reeling in the after effects; body involuntarily jerking, muscles turned to jelly. Suddenly warmth enveloped her breast and teeth were nibbling on her nipple, the hard sucking motion snapping her back from that place where bliss was all that existed. Morrigan no longer recognized the sounds escaping her lips as Alistair nipped one breast, and then the other, and then captured her mouth with his own once more.

How he ached for her, had built up such an intense need for her, that the moment he guided himself towards her entrance he almost lost control. He pulled away from their kiss, allowing her to catch her breath, and settled his forehead upon hers. Morrigan looked up at him, her eyes soft yet wide with anticipation, and he slowly sank into her depth. She was more than ready for him after her intense orgasm, and her hot, slick flesh held him tightly. Alistair closed his eyes. The feel of her surrounding him for real this time, not just in his dreams...he was lost in it.

He found he fit perfectly inside her; the painful ache he had given himself surrendered to her warm tight hold on him. He pressed into her, wanting to bridge any gap between them and become one with her. Sharp nails pressed into his back and raised hips encouraged him to go further until he could no longer feel the cold air on his hot flesh. She clung to him from within, refusing his exit for a moment, and he opened his eyes to look down upon her once more. No words passed between them, but he caught a tear that had escaped her watery eyes, and his heart melted a little in the warmth of reciprocated feelings.

This was not only love, this was completion. For both of them. And in that single, blessed moment there was no danger, no Blight, no worry or care in all of Thedas that could break them apart. A silent promise was understood; they would not lose each other again.

Alistair felt her relax around him, allowing him movement once more. He pulled back a little before thrusting forward again, her hips matching his gentle rhythm. Soft moans from her throat encouraged him to increase his pace; he sensed another orgasm for her stirring beneath the gasps. He wanted to give her that, wanted their combined release - needed that connection with her after so many years.

And he would have it. Overwhelming need set his movements now, pushing harder and faster into her. He was certain she was drawing blood with her nails on his back, but Alistair didn't care. Claiming her mouth once more, demanding entrance that she willingly gave to him, the pleasurable pain was nearly too much for him. He was nearly there, but held back needing to be sure she would meet him there.

Morrigan wrapped her legs around him yet again as Alistair continued to thrust inside her. His body felt as if it was ready to shatter apart and he closed his eyes, concentrating on holding back his release. It was then he heard her gasp, felt her tighten around him almost unbearably, and his body ignored his last bit of restraint. Morrigan convulsed beneath him, hands gripping the blanket as her muscles rippled around him. One final lunge was all it took, and Alistair released deep within her.

They remained that way for a few minutes, catching their breath and waiting for their heartbeats to slow. Alistair gently brushed her hair from her glistening forehead before withdrawing from her; the harsh cold air cooling his still hot flesh. He settled down beside her, laying on his back and pulling her into his embrace. The silence between them was not uncomfortable; both lost in their own thoughts and a delicious euphoria.

He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but the morning sun threatened to rise earlier than he had expected, and he stirred slightly before remembering where he was. Feeling her arms and legs draped over him, Alistair turned his head toward her, memorizing the way she looked. So it wasn't a dream again...she was here, beside him, and he pulled her in closer once more. She was sleeping so peacefully, and he didn't have the heart to wake her, so instead he simply held her. He would not disturb her slumber. Life would intrude upon them soon enough, and he wanted this moment to last as long as it could. He did not know what the day would bring, and in that moment he didn't care. Morrigan was in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

* * *


End file.
